Various techniques for electrostatic image transfer are known. One method includes the use of an intermediate transfer member. A liquid image, which includes a liquid carrier having ink particles dispersed therein, is transferred from a photoconductive surface of a photoconductive member or drum to a surface (e.g., a release layer or blanket) of the intermediate transfer member. The liquid image is attracted from the photoconductive surface to the surface of the intermediate transfer member. The liquid carrier is removed from the surface of the intermediate transfer member and the ink particles are compacted on the surface in the image configuration. Thereafter, the ink particles are transferred from the surface of the intermediate transfer member to a substrate in the image configuration by pressure application. The surface of the intermediate transfer member should have good adhesion and release properties, but cures relatively slowly, has a short pot life, and low mechanical strength. Therefore, there is a need in the industry for release layers that overcome at least some of the disadvantages of current release layers.